Good at heart
by funfun980
Summary: What happens when Naruko...girl Naruto...likes Gaara? What about when Sasuke gets involved? Bad at summaries! Sorry...Just read it
1. Chapter 1

Good at heart...Hehe i was bored, what am i to do?

I don't own Naruto Characters...

Good at heart

Chapter 1

I had walked into class and to my seat as usual, but this time I was a little late, it just so happen that my dad woke me up late and I had to wait until he took his shower and had gotten dressed before I could get a ride to school. Not my fault. Well anyway when I got to my seat it had been taken...Someone had taken MY seat... Well it wasn't just any someone it was Gaara. Well since I knew it was Gaara. I brushed it off and walked to another seat. This was Math class so the teacher really didn't care if I didn't pay attention, because I'm one of the top students in her class. So as any normal person that new me they would say that I talk or I slept. I wanted to sleep but today I had no choice, I walked over to the empty seat Gaara left behind and Sakura started right into a conversation.

"Naruko did you see the way he was looking at you?" Sakura started with.

"Honestly...No...And before you begin again, he will not go out with me because I know that it relationship is a one sided love...and plus if we did go out our relationship would probably last what till 3 period. Oh and that's an hour and half from now. "Sakura just sat there for a minute trying to come up with something else to say, just to catch up with the conversation. I just smiled, it was fun when I was 2 or 3 steps ahead of Sakura, because she would always get confused. Then ask me how I knew what she was going to say.

"Sakura don't ask how I knew what you were going to say...I guessed." She "oh'd" and turned her trying to figure out what else to talk about right now I really didn't care I had a lot of other things going on...that was preoccupying my thinking space.

"Miss. Uzumaki could you please help the students that need help." Mr.Hatake asked me.

"Yeah sure." I lazily got up from my oh so comfortable chair.

"Naruko I need help!" Yelled Gaara from a crossed the room since he was the only one at the time I chose to help him, oh what a bad idea. I should have known because of the smirk he made as I made my way over.

"Why do you need help Gaara aren't you the only non-SWAS to actually get into SWAS?"

"But Naruko I need help..." I just rolled my eyes looking at his paper, it was complete. For a smart guy he was such a Dumbass

"So Gaara what do you need help with? And next time could you give me something more to work with?" I sat down next to him so I could get a better view.

"Naruko I need your help with girls." I looked at him shocked. For what I knew one-third of the girls in the class liked Gaara, including me.

"Well Gaara I first have to know which girl." I look at him I have never noticed how teal his eyes were. But then he broke the gaze and looked down. I noticed red had crept across his face.

"Umm...well...I like..." Then the bell rang. I hate that bell now. He got up quickly and walked out of the class room. Damn.

"Hey Naruko, you know I'll ways love you." Sasuke had snuck his arm around my waist, with a big smile on his face. I just rolled my eyes. Sasuke has confessed his 'love' for me everyday of this school year. Last year he kept it quiet. I was happier last year I know that at least. I got out of his grip and ran down the stairs trying to find Gaara, gym class.

Ah gym I love gym it's my only place to find sweet serenity. Well I found Gaara on the bleachers, so I stride up the steps to where he was and sat down next to him.

"So Gaara who is this person that you were going to tell me about." A smile came a crossed my face.

**Thousand times I seen you standing,**

**Gravity like a lunar landing, **

**You make me want to run till I find you.**

He looked up for a brief moment then looked down again, his face red again. It was so cute when it was red all you really wanted to do was hug him. And something told me that I would be able to do that soon.

"Umm...well it's. It's...Sakura..." My mouth fell open I felt as if I was punched. I lost my breath and tears started to flow down my face.

**I,**

**Never thought that I, **

**Had anymore to give,**

**Pushing me so far.**

**Here I am with out you,**

"Naruko...Wait!" I heard him yell. I ran down the stairs so fast I thought I would trip and fall, but that was the least of my worries.

**Drink to all that we have lost, **

**The sticks we have laid,**

**Everything will change, **

**But love remains the same,**

I needed to find some where quiet someplace Gaara couldn't follow me to. I ended up in the girl's bathroom, crying my eyes out. All of my friends followed me, and they were all there, trying to comfort me. I really just wanted Sakura to go away I really didn't want to see her face.

**Find a place were we escape,**

**Take you with me for the space,**

**City buzz sounds just like a fridge,**

For a long time I laid there on the cold tile floor, not really caring how dirty it was. I was too depressed to really care. The people around my just kept whispering, not wanting touch or help me.

**I walked the street threw seven bars,**

**I had to find just where you are,**

**The faces start to bluer they're all the same,**

Besides my best friends Hinata, Tenten and Ino. I know Temari would be here helping me too if Temari wasn't holding back Gaara, from trying to get to where I was.

**Half the time the world is ending,**

**Truth is I am done pretending,**

I was done; I had finally showed my real self. Only my best friends know what I am really like. Most people are think that nothing can bring me down, that I'm so happy on the out side. They don't understand the things that I go through, the pain that I feel.

**I,**

**Never thought that I, **

**Had anymore to give,**

**Pushing me so far, **

**Here I am without you**

I looked around at the people around me not really caring if my makeup was running down my face, I gave them a big smile and said "Thanks guys I love you all, but I think I need to settle this myself." They slowly hugged me one by one and hurried out of the bathroom to their next class.

**Drink to all that we have lost, **

**The stakes we have made,**

**Everything will change,**

**But love remains the same**

My best friends stayed behind knowing that I'd end up dead if they left me alone. I just smiled, got up and brushed my self off. I cleaned up the make up that was rolling down my face.

"Guys know need to worry. I'll get over this...with the help of you. I...we will move on with our life's. Oh and Sakura, Gaara likes you!" Everyone around us giggled.

"Reality check Naruko, Sasuke likes you. You can always go out with him!" She said trying to make a comeback, it didn't work. Though it was finished with a bunch of 'yeas' I just rolled my eyes, by this time we were in the cafeiatirea. Just then Sasuke came running up like it was planned. He tapped my shoulder and I willingly turned around. He looked at me, with care in his eyes. I couldn't help myself, tears started to run down my cheeks again. He pulled me in close to him and wrapped his arms around my shaking shoulders. I let him hug me and I hugged him back. I heard an audience of awes behind me. I just smiled into his shirt. It seemed like he held me for hours. I was soon dragged away, by my friends, because Gaara had walked into the room. Sasuke walked up to Gaara soon after I left.

"What did you do to hurt Naruko's feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"What? I did nothing. All I did was asking her to help me with my girl problems...and how I liked Sakura." Gaara responded sounding unaware about the things that were going on around him.

"Dumbass that's why she's upset!" Sasuke was getting mad at Kevin stupidities.

"Oh so Naruko thinks I'm not good enough." Gaara thought aloud.

"No stupid ass...how do I say this in a way that even you'll understand? Oh...She. Likes. You."

After along time of silence. Sasuke just stared at him with a look in his eyes that he was going to kill Gaara. When he turned his back, and walked towards the door I was peeking out of. I closed the door and hid hoping he didn't see me, but I was in a janitor's closet there was not much to hide behind or under. It was too late, he had seen me. He opened the door and walked in.

"Naruko why the hell did you start liking him?! He's a stupid dumbass that apparently doesn't care about your feelings. Which I care for a lot." He came close to my face and smiled. "Naruko I can't let you like a dumbass like that...because...because I love you." He cradled my face in his hands. "I'm telling the truth."

I started to blush. He just kept gazing into my eyes. "Sasuke if I wasn't so heart broken. I would go out with you but, I don't think I'm ready yet, but when I am I'll come find you."

Hehe all done... I'll come with the next chapter soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

After much thinking...I've come up with this

Discaimer: I don't own Naruto Characters...never will...oh well on with the story!

Chapter 2

I walked into school the next day tired and depressed, well kind of. Sasuke wasn't in his normal spot, which was next to his friends, during class, instead he sat next to me. Which I found very comforting. During Math class it was hard to not remember the day before, the burning pain that blazed through me like fire, had started to come again. Just at the site of him made the room spin.

**I have to block out thoughts of you,**

**So I don't lose my head,**

**They crawl in like cockroach,**

**Leaving babies in my bed,**

**Dropping little reels of tape,**

**To remind me that I'm alone,**

**Playing movies in my head, **

**That makes a porno feel like home,**

I sat down quickly not wanting to make contact with Gaara. With Sasuke on my other side I was able to smile and giggle. All I did was talk to Sasuke.

"Um...Mr.Hatake you did that problem wrong!" I shouted after I glanced up for only a second.

"Oh ok Naruko come do it for me." He responded.

"Ok if only I'm allowed to use the bathroom after." He nodded and so I corrected the problem. And then headed off to the restrooms. Sasuke soon followed after me.

"Naruko! Are you really going to use the bathroom?"

"No...I just really needed to get out of that room."

**There's a burning in my pride,**

**A nervous bleeding in my brain,**

**Announce of peace is all I want from you,**

**Will you never call again?**

**And will you never say that you love me,**

**Just to put it in my face,**

**And will you never try reaching me,**

**It is I that wanted love,**

He caught up to me and I looked at him and smiled.

"I think I'm going to go home early... They really wouldn't care plus now that I've lost Sakura to Gaara." I said leaning against a wall not really wanting to finish my sentence, Sasuke was next to me, he played with my hand

"Well you know, like you said middle school romances never last." I looked down at my feet.

"Oh yeah... Now I feel stupid" Just then Gaara came out and stared at us.

"So are you guys going out now?" Gaara asked us.

"No...We are just close friends." I said with a smile. "Not like you would care. I mean you're dating Sakura now." I rolled my eyes at him. He brushed it off and kept walking. As soon as he turned the corner I looked back at Sasuke. "This is so hard."

**Hate me today,**

**Hate me tomorrow,**

**Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you,**

"I know." He smiled looking down at my hands.

"You know Sasuke I think it would be best if I did go out with you...I mean to get Gaara out of my head." He stopped looking at my hand and looked up, with a big smile on his face.

"Really?" I nodded.

He pulled me close to him and hugged me like he would never hug me again. I smiled and breathed in his scent, wanting this to never end.

**Hate me in waves,**

**Yeah waves hard to swallow,**

**Hate me so you can finely see what's good for you,**

We walked back into class holding hands, the kids in Math class just stared. When I got to my seat, the Sasuke fan club came up to me. They just glared but I knew that wouldn't want to be caught alone.

When gym came I felt the sudden urge to run, run so much that I couldn't breath anymore. But I knew that I wouldn't do that, I didn't have the guts to do that. Plus Sasuke, which was running right next to me, he wouldn't allow that. I gave a great sigh...maybe to big, as I ran.

"Naruko are you alright?" Sasuke asked. I gave him a small smile, and then ran ahead of him. Sadly he was faster then me, and caught up with me.

"Naruko talk to me are you alright?" Sasuke asked. I slowed my pace, and smiled at him.

"Sasuke I'll be ok I promise." To make sure he believed me I kissed his cheek. I ran ahead of him just catch up to my friends, I just happened to be a lap or 2 ahead of them.

"Hey Naruko!" They all said at the same time, and then they giggled together too. I couldn't help but stare wondering if they planed it to happen like that.

"So Naruko how does it feel to be going out with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"It's nice...I guess." I gave them a fake smile.

"Aw...come on Naruko, Gaara isn't in your life anymore...I mean face it he's a douche..."Ino said quietly so Sakura couldn't hear.

I just giggled. They stared at me in astonishment.

"What?" I looked at them.

"Naruko you giggled." Sakura said like I've never giggled before.

Gym soon ended and then it was History that quickly went by. Because I had fallen asleep during a movie, I hadn't been sleeping well at home. My sleep was erupted by a strong hand on my shoulder, shaking me violently. I sat up quickly to find Sasuke next to me, the movie was off and the lights on, and everyone in the class staring at me.

"Naru...ko...crying... sleep." I only caught bits and peaces of his sentence. I was still half asleep. I just looked at him confused then lade my head back down on the desk. The darkness consuming me again. The next time I woke up I was in the nurse's office. I just laughed for no apparent reason...The sleep must have made my delusional. I looked around the room to find my friends, Sasuke, and Gaara in the corner. I suspected that he was only here because of Sakura.

...I don't know Next chapter...hmmm...what should it be about? Lets think...Oh i've got it!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah chapter 3 never thought i would make it this far...Yeah on with the story!!

I don't own Naruto...yadda yadda you know the story.

Chapter 3

I was sent home for the rest of the day...no surprise. Well if your prized student fell asleep in class and started to cry in her sleep you would send her home too. I was sitting on my couch not quite sure what to do now. Then I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door...To find my self wishing I hadn't.

"Gaara...what are you doing here?" I just stared, trying not to show any emotion.

"Well yesterday Sasuke told me that you liked me...and the cold attitude towards me...got me thinking that I think I might had made a bad diction...And so after along time of thinking I realized that I never liked Sakura...It was you that I liked..." Slowly the expression on my face changed. From emotionless to shocked, but I soon regained my composer.

"Well I'm sorry Gaara, but I'm going out with Sasuke." I closed the door, just to find that he had stuck his foot in the door.

"You can't possibly tell me that you're going out with that loser?" I just nodded." That can't be true...I'm way better then him." He came to close to me, _run!! _I screamed in my head. An evil smile sprawled across Gaara's face. "Maybe I'll just take way the only thing that keeps you innocent, in the eyes of Sasuke." My eyes widened.

He got closer and closer. He placed his hands on my waist, and his lips on mine. They weren't like Sasuke's. Gaara's wasn't as sweet and nice, his was hard and powerful. I tried to push him away, but he realized what I was trying to do and grabbed my wrists with one hand, holding them above my head. He moved down to my neck, biting and sucking on my flesh. While his free hand made its way up my shirt.

"No Gaara...please...stop" I tried to say, as his hand undid my bra. _Sasuke Help me!!_ Then darkness came over me. I woke up in my bed, naked. I tried to turn and get out of bed, but I was incredibly sore. For heaven knows what. I don't remember, I blacked out. When I had successfully turned around. I found a note on my other pillow. It read:

_Naruko,_

_I hope you know that I'm going to tell everyone that I've slept with you. Sasuke will not even cast you a glance now. I'll be back. I own you now._

_Gaara._

I creped up the paper and threw it across the room, it didn't land far from me because I was sore. _Why the hell would you have sex with an unconscious girl?!_ I broke down crying realizing that Sasuke might leave me for my actions..._ Wait I had nothing to do with this!! But knowing everyone they'll believe him._ I glanced over at the clock it read 9:30...Late for school. I pulled on a tank top and pajama bottoms and just lay in my bed, sulking. Before I knew it, it was 4:30. School was out, everyone probably knew and Sasuke was going to dump me as soon as...

_Knock knock_

I didn't want to get out of bed, I didn't even want to move...

_Knock Knock_

But I guess I had to.

**Girl,  
you wanted,  
to shut it all off and make a run for the door.  
**

I walked slowly down the stairs to the door, hoping that they had left. But that won't going to happen the knocking got louder as I made my way down the stairs. I undid the locks and pulled the door open. Then I realized I was all messed up and hair all over the place, dried tears streaks down my face.**  
**

**It's so hard,  
to make it,  
for every inch we get we need a mile more.  
**

I strand my eyes to see who it was; the sun was too bright for my eyes even at 4:30. When my eyes adjusted I found Sasuke at the door. He came with a mad face.

**But there is always so much distance can't feel it somehow,  
but you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now.  
I'm closing up inside and I was only just started,  
And you can't be close enough unless I'm feeling your heart beat.**

"Naruko why did you do that?" He looked at me. For a minute I forgot what happened I was just worried for my mental and physical health.

"Sasuke...I didn't...He forced...Then it went black..." I squeaked out from lack of use. Tears stared to flow down my face. He pulled me into a hug. I flinched, not intended but I did.

**All of your love,  
Was all that I needed.  
All of your love,  
Was all that I needed.  
**

"Naruko...If you tell me what happened I won't be mad, I promise." I looked up at him.

"Ok." I continued for the next 15 min on explaining what happened, Sasuke hugging me the whole time. I made it to the end of my story then broke down crying in his arms.

**  
Girl, what are you doing now?  
And are you going out?  
Or has your life shut down?  
**

"You're probably going to leave me now, right?" I was afraid to hear his answer, he didn't answer right away, and tears started to flow again.

"No...I'm not going to leave you. But I want to see the note." I looked up at him, and then nodded.

"Ok" I walked up the stairs and in to my room I grabbed the crumpled up piece of paper. I walked back down the stairs and handed him the note. "Here." He looked over the note and frowned at it.

**  
Are you there?  
This thing keeps cutting out,  
I feel like freaking out,  
but we keep reaching out.  
**

I watch him as he rips up the note. And I started to freak out as another knock on the door came. I was still a mess, but I knew that it would be weird if Sasuke answered the door. So I walked slowly to the door. I opened it up and waited for my eyes to adjust, but before I could the person grabbed me and kissed me deeply, right in front of Sasuke. I tried to push the figure away, but it was to strong.

END

of chapter

Well sorry but the songs in the story are just there know idea why... just are...my inspreation i guess...

Chapter 1:Love remains the same by Gavin Rossdale

Chapter 2: Hate me by Blue October

Chapter 3:All of your love by Hellogoodbye


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah woot...All done with chapter 4 hope you like it...for those of you tha t really read it

I don't own Naruto people...

Chapter 4

When the person let me go I fell to my knees and apparently Sasuke knew who this was. Cause Sasuke punched him right in the jaw. I backed up into a corner, trying to get away for the fight that was emerging. After a few minutes of hiding in fear in the corner. I decided to look up at what was going on. I saw a person with the brightest red hair on the ground and Sasuke hovering over him. It was a scary sight. Gaara was bleeding on the floor, his blood staining the white carpet.

"Sasuke…" I squeaked, I was so afraid of what could happen.

"Naruko…We have to get him up before your parents get home." Sasuke told me never taking his eyes off of Gaara.

I helped Sasuke carry Gaara to the couch. I saw that he was bleeding from his nose and mouth. _His nose is broken but his mouth? Teeth?_ I thought I went to get a first ad kit. I knew how to fix Gaara's broken nose, but not teeth. I came back with the kit in hand. I bandaged his nose up and stopped the blood flow. I got the courage to open his mouth. I found that a few of his teeth had been knocked out and a large cut was on his lip. I took the teeth out of his mouth…They happened to still be in there. I didn't know what to do about that but I bandaged his cut lip.

"How did you know what to do?" Sasuke asked watching me intently.

"Well both of my parents are surgeons…sometimes they just do normal doctor stuff…That's why they are never home." I looked over Gaara seeing if there was any thing else bleeding. He just had miner bruises that would be ok if left alone. I could feel Sasuke's burning glare on my back, turned to find him completely livid.

"What?" I asked slightly confused at why he was glaring at ME for taking care of someone that was hurt.

"I knew it! You can never love me all you can do is love Gaara even more! Even though he raped you… Naruko I don't think I can keep up with this." With that he left. That night I cried myself to sleep, I slept on the couch just to watch over Gaara.

_Maybe Sasuke was right, I do still like Gaara even after the many things he dragged me through. _I thought right before I fell asleep.

Morning soon came, the blinding sun in my face. My eyes fluttered open to find the living room, then the events of last night fluttered into my head. I quickly looked over at the couch Gaara was placed on last night, just to find the couch empty, and the front door wide open. I sighed and got up to close the door. Once the door was closed and lock properly, I ran up stairs to get changed for school. When I got to school I found Sasuke had moved back to his normal seat and another girl was sitting right next to him. I felt a little jealous but then remembered that he had broken up with me.

Through Math class I stared into space, and all of my friends stared but then shrugged it off thinking that they shouldn't bother me, and that was a good idea. I got up and walked out of the classroom knowing that Mr.Hatake wouldn't mind. I ran to the bathroom I had felt a mental breakdown coming and I didn't want it to be in front of the whole class. In the bathroom I went to the farthest stall and cried silently. Once that was over I looked at my self in the mirror, pain filled me. Ripping at my heart with every stare. Just knowing that I was the reason that Sasuke left me. He was wrong I didn't love Gaara, I loved him and no matter how much I try now I'll never get him back. With these thought floating in my head I punched the mirror, it shattered in to many small pieces. I grabbed the sharpest piece I could and brought it to my wriest. I dragged the cold glass along my skin, the crimson blood dripping down my arm and onto the tile floor. The heart ach went away, when I did this so I cut myself a few more times, Some of them deeper then others. The blood was now flowing freely, along with my pain…Then the darkness consumed me.

xXEnDXxof the chapterxX

THe darkness it's eating me!! No! Jk...I'm figuring stuff out for the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Ha yes! Done, all in one night. Yes Well sorry but this chapter is done in Sakura's point of view...cause well Naruko, doesn't want to talk right now. Please leave a message after the beep..._ Beep!_

I don't own Naruto...yeah yeah on with the story!

Chapter 5

At that moment I was getting worried about Naruko.

"Ino…Ino, Naruko has been in the bathroom for the longest time." I knew worry was written all over my face.

"Sakura I'm sure she's fine, but now that you think about it…it has been a long time." Ino was thinking it over.

"Mr.Hatake! Mr.Hatake!" Ino jumped out of her seat.

"Yes Ino?" The teacher answered back.

"Naruko has been in the bathroom along time. We're going to see what's wrong. " Ino said and with that Ino and I ran out the door and to the bathroom.

"Sakura I'm scared to go in there." I just rolled my eyes, trying to hide the sickening feeling building in my stomach.

"It's ok I'll go in." I said.

I walked in to what seemed to be a normal bathroom, nothing seemed wrong until I looked over to where the stalls were. There I saw a pool of blood, running into a drain that was on the floor, and the mirror was broken into pieces. I softly hit the door to find it was open, so I pushed the door open. To find Naruko slumped against the wall, in blood soaked clothes at first I had thought someone had hurt her but, soon found that she had slit her wrists. I screamed at the site, backing out the door closing. Then Ino came running in. All I could do was point at the door, tears running down my face, Ino opened the door and looked at Naruko. I ran out of the bathroom, stumbling along the way. When I had made it to the classroom I was in full blown sobs.

"Mr.Hatake…Naruko!!" I sobbed and as all of the kids in class watched some getting up and running out of the door. Mr.Hatake ran out the door and into the girl's bathroom. Once he saw the site he ran back out screaming "Emergency! Emergency!" And with that he ran in the principles office. Between sobs I looked at Sasuke, He had no emotion on his face, if there was I knew it would be and evil smirk, while he was holding his new sluty girlfriend.

"Sasuke! What the hell did you do to her!!" I was angry at him because I knew that Naruko loved him and he just took it and then threw it out the window.

"I did nothing." He smirked.

"You ass!! She loved you!! She even told me so this morning on her way to school. She also told me that you left her, and that she cried herself to sleep last night." I watched Sasuke, I looked for any emotion crossing his face…none were there.

"If you would have seen her healing Gaara's wounds you would have seen that she still loved him and not me."

"Sasuke do you not know anything about Naruko? She does that because she cares about everyone!! She shows love for all of those who are hurt!! If she could she would save everyone's life! That was how she was raised, but that's not possible anymore because YOU forced her into deep depression, causing her to cut herself." With that his eyes got really big. He let go of his sluty replacement girlfriend and made his way to Naruko, who was on a stretcher. Apparently, while I was exploding on Sasuke the ambulance came.

School ended early and I and some others went to the hospital, Sasuke being the first there, because he got to ride with her in the ambulance. I can admit I was a little jealous. _He broke her heart, I was the good friend that found her, before she was completely dead. _My eye twitched as I thought of this. I just watched Sasuke kneel at the edge of her bed, he held her hand, I bet wishing he hadn't done all of those things. With flowers in hand, I made my way to the bed Naruko was on, I put the flowers in a vase that was already set there, and looked down at Sasuke, I patted his head, approvingly. I watched Naruko and Sasuke until it got dark, the beeping noise, of Naruko's heart beat was the last thing I heard as I drifted in to sleep.

xXEnDXxof the chapterxX

Oh yeah how was that? Next one might be in Sasuke's point of view...Maybe not...Sasuke's will be another story...maybe

AH!!writers block!! Should Naruko get pregnant from Gaara's rape? Tell me what you think!!


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah no more writers block!! Ok well Naruko will **not** be having Gaara's baby... Happy now?

Ok well here is chapter 6!

I don't own Naruto or it's people

Chapter 6

I eyes shot open, to find a white room, my head felt heavy on my shoulders. I looked around to find people all around me, flowers and gifts on a table next to me, and Sasuke at my bed side, holding my hand. I pulled my hand out from under the sleeping Sasuke. I moved slightly and then settled down again. Just for the fun of it I looked at whom the gifts were from. There was my parents and Sasuke, The rest of the people currently sleeping in this small, eerily white room had brought flowers. I smiled at everyone's thoughtfulness, and then my mother came into the room. She looked at me, shocked and relief crossed her face. I could tell she had been crying, I could tell a lot of people had been. She slowly made her way towards me, hopping over the people on the floor,

"I should have told them to go home." My mom said as she crossed the room.

I just smiled. When she got to me she grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Mom as much as I like your death grips, you're starting to hurt me." She loosened her grip and I got a chance to breath.

She let go after a few minutes of the loosened hug, and made her way to the window, where the heavy curtains were blocking the sun light from coming in. With a swift motion of her hand she moved the curtains to the side. She sun feeling warm against my skin. Everyone around me groaned, I watched them sit up one by one. Some didn't even get up they just opened their eyes and gawked. Sasuke was the last one to get up. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Alright people now that your up you have to go to school, or at least go home!" My mom yelled, like normal talking wouldn't get their attention in the deathly quiet room. The student said their goodbyes and filed out of the room. Only Sasuke stayed behind, my mom let it pass.

"Naruko…I'm…I'm sorry that I got jealous and left I didn't know…"I just looked down at my wrist.

"Sasuke…this wasn't all your fault, what Gaara did contributed to the big pot of despair." I smiled. "Come here Sasuke." He came closer to me, though it was hard because he was kneeling on the floor. With the arm that was free of the dreadful IVs I pulled him into a hug. "Sasuke I forgive you, but what about the one girl you're going out with now?" He pulled away.

"What? Oh her… I'm not dating her, she's the one that clung onto me. I just gave up trying to get away from her." He mumbled the ending.

"My only question now is what made you change your mind?" I looked at him. He just smiled.

"I got some verbal bashing form Sakura." A smile came to my face.

"I should have expected that. She does care you know." Then the nurse came in.

"Um…excuse me Miss. Uzumaki It's time to change your bandages." She closed the door lightly behind her, Sasuke made a move for the door.

"Ok…Um…Sasuke you don't have to…go." But for she could finish he was out the door and striding down the long antibiotic smelling hall.

I sighed and the nurse took the old bandages off and put antibiotics on the cuts and placed a new bandage on my wrist. She gathered her things again and walked to the door.

"Miss. Uzumaki… Dr. Uzumaki will be in to see you soon." She quickly made her way to the door.

_I wonder if it's Mom or Dad. I hate how they do that, why don't they say 'Miss. Uzumaki your mother/father will be in to see you soon._ I thought as I sat bored and lonely on my bed. I look back at the gifts I had received and I decided to look at what everybody got me. I grabbed the first gift I could reach it was from Sasuke, I looked in the bag to find a stuffed fox. I quickly took it out of the bag to something hanging around its neck. Sasuke had put an opal necklace on it. Opal is my birthstone. The necklace was gorgeous. I quickly took it off the fox and put it around my neck. The opal shining it's multiple colors.

Just then my father came into my room. I looked up at him, waiting to be pounded with thousands of questions, some I know will be asking the same thing. But he didn't say a word just stood there in the doorway. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Aw… Dad come here." He walked to my bed side and I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Naruko…I…I thought I lost you…I don't know what I would have done if my baby girl died on me." I smiled.

"Aw…Dad your worse then Mom." He let go of me and smiled, knowing i was kidding.

"And you haven't changed a bit. I'm happy I thought this episode would change your whole thinking of life." His smiled bigger then before.

I just looked down when he said that.

xXEnDXxof the chapterxX

Hmm...What made Sasuke leave? Will Sasuke come back? What happened to Gaara? These are the questions i ponder...JK i know what's going to happen...just not fully...Ok i'll write more later!! oh new idea! Naruko might have Sasuke's baby...when she's older...just maybe

**Ok question, if Gaara was to give Naruko a present what would it be?? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah!! Ok well this chapter took the longest time because

I'm at my grandparents house and my cousins are over,

and they are 11 and 7 so i was busy with family

I don't own Naruto...yadda yadda on with the story

Chapter 7

Days past before I ever saw Sasuke again. With in those days I became depressed again, the nurse took all of the sharp objects out of my hospital room, and I just learned that they are planning to keep me in this horrid white room for another couple weeks. If I stay in this room any longer I'll go insane, so I'll take a walk, by this time they unhooked the IVs. I hopped out of my bed and opened the door to the smell of antibiotics, and the freezing air conditioning. As I made my way down the long hall I stopped at many rooms. Face it, it wasn't my first time out of my room with out permission. And since I was in recovery I was able to visit others. I stopped at a closed door and knocked on the finished wood.

"Come in…" I heard a small voice say. I opened the door and he looked up at me. "Naruko!!"

"Hey Konohamaru." I greeted the small boy. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, but my head hurts." I walked over to him and sat on the bed with him.

"Did you hit you head again?" He just shook his head, lightly. He then tipped his head forward and showed a newly stitched scar on the back of his head.

"I got surgery" He said with a smile, lightly touching the back of his head.

"So you're all better now?" I smiled with him.

"Yeah…I'm leaving after this heals."

"That's good." I gave him a small hug. "Ok I have to go before I get yelled at for not being in my room, remember I was never here." I placed a finger at my lips, and he copied what I did only he was giggling.

I snuck out of the room and walked quickly down the hall back to my room. When I got into my room I found a blood red box on my table. I sat on my bed, next to my fox and grabbed the box. I tore the card off of the wrapping and read it.

_Dear Naruko,_

_I heard of your little accident…too bad I couldn't be there, to help you. I would have licked the blood off_ _and made you feel better. Anyway if you were wondering where I was, I was doing my job. But now I'm back and I'm coming to visit._

_Your lover,_

_Gaara_

I shivered just thinking what could happen if he came. I put the present aside, afraid to open it. Just then someone knock on my door.

"C-come in." I said my voice shaking. The person opened the door and took a step in. It was Gaara.

"Hey." He said with a sickening smile on.

"Get away! I don't want you here!" I shouted at him.

"Aw is this how you talk to Sasuke?" He asked walking toward me.

"Sasuke…" He sat on the edge of the bed, and I crawled away as much as I could.

"I heard he let you…when you were tending to my wounds." He touched my hand, I shivered at the touch. It wasn't like Sasuke's. Sasuke's touch was nice and warm and loving.

"He did but we are together again." I pulled my hand away from his touch.

"Oh is that what you think? I saw Sasuke walk down the street, with another girl at his side." I looked down.

"No he would never do that." I whispered.

"Oh and I saw them kiss in front of a some restaurant." He said not knowing that I had said anything.

"That can't be!! I thought he loved me!" I stood up and walked to where my newly blood free clothes had been placed. "Leave Gaara!" He stood walked over to me, turned me around and kissed me. At that same moment Sasuke had walked into the room. I tried to push him away but he was to heavy to push away. Sasuke just gawked as I tried to push him away. When Gaara stopped I fell to my knees, tears rolling down my face. Gaara had a smile on.

Sasuke didn't come over right away, which I thought was a bad thing. And it was Gaara was at the door when Sasuke grabbed him and punched him the jaw, the one punch turned in to a blur of fists and bodies colliding. Many swears were being thrown in to the mix as well. I couldn't keep me eyes off of the fist fight. Once the blinding rage was over, Sasuke came on top. Gaara was on the floor, just like when I was at home. Sasuke then stepped over the mess called Gaara and made his way to me, my tears had stopped falling by this time.

"Sasuke…" I choked out. "I thought you hade left me again…Gaara said…" My gaze fell to the floor

"Who cares what Gaara said!" He cut me off. "And I only left because I didn't know how to help you with what I did to you…I felt like I wasn't needed." He lifted my head so he could look into my eyes, oh how much I love those onyx eyes. After a few seconds of intense gazing, he broke it by kissing me. The kiss was intence just like it should be. I weaved my hands into his hair, bering him closer to me. After awhile we stopped then started agian and this time his hand went up my shirt.

At that moment I screamed, rememberiing the horrid night Gaara raped me..

xXEnDXxof chapter

Ok all done! next chap should be done soon, cause now i have more to work with.

and the air in the country is quite nice and insperational...ok well it's not the country, but it is not the city either.


	8. Chapter 8

yeah done! ok i'm really really sorry for the short chapter...I've been working on another with my bestest friend

So i'm over at her house like everyday...and i haven't had allot of time to work on this...

I don't own naruto...

Chapter 8

"What is wrong!" A nurse shouted as she came running in. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and was now staring at the nurse.

"What are you doing to her?" My mom came running in, Sasuke was speechless. My mom came running over to me and Sasuke. "You're the one who raped my poor girl aren't you?!" She shouted while pulling Sasuke off of me.

_How did she know? I didn't even tell her that I got raped…Sakura…_

"You beat up this poor man too! I'll have you arrested for what you did! Stay away from my baby girl." Mom shouted at him again, I wanted to say something, but all I could do was look down in embarrassment, and anger. Sasuke's mouth hung open, as he was pushed out of the room. "Get out and never come back!" She yelled at him as she pushed him out of the room. She used her radio to call security.

"Naruko!" My mom yelled as she came and grabbed me in to a hug. "That man will never hurt you again. By now Gaara was up off the floor and in another room, getting patched up. "Your father would be in here to but, he is doing a surgery." I gave a little nod.

I got out of her grip, pulled down my shirt and sat on my hospital bed, watching Sasuke being dragged away from my room by the guards. The room had suddenly gotten really cold, I shivered. My mom had left because she was called to a 'urgent' emergency.

_Mom's arresting the wrong guy! Gaara raped me! Not Sasuke!_

I got up and ran out of my room, trying to see if Sasuke was still around, I hoped that he hadn't been taken away. I Ran as fast as I could out the front door, nurses and other doctors yelled for me to stop, but I couldn't. Outside I found police cars all over the parking lot.

"Sasuke!" I spotted him, he was getting pushed into a police car. "Sasuke wait!!" I ran over to the car, going through other police officer's arms. "Wait! Wait! Sasuke didn't rape me! Gaara did! Gaara did!" I fell to the ground crying, not wanting Sasuke to be taken away from me.

"Miss. Uzumaki! Who is this Gaara?"

"He's the one that Sasuke beat up. Don't get me wrong Sasuke's not a bad guy… Gaara came to hurt me again, Gaara even told me he was coming!!" I said between sobs. I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me, His eyes showed love but, his face said Leave.

"Naruko you should go back in, the anti-depressants you're taking must be messing with your head." The police man said, shaking his head, laughing at how pathetic I looked. He closed the door and got in the front seat, starting the car. I got up and chased after the car.

"Your wrong! He did nothing! You can't take the guy I love away!" They drove off to fast for me to catch up. Sasuke didn't even bother to turn around to get a last look at me.

I walked slowly out of the parking lot and down the busy street, just wanting to get away. Far away, never wanting to go back, not really caring if Mom had a heart attack over me being gone, or the people I'm leaving behind. Soon enough it was dark and I was no where near my home, I knew that people would be looking for me, but there was no where to hide, and sleep was coming fast. I drowsily walked across the one-way street, not seeing the car coming right at me. I stopped and stared at it, hoping it would hit me and end my life. It honked several times before it collided with my body. I heard a loud crack and then it went all went away.

xXEndXx

o.O who was driving the car?! You tell me!! Review on who you think it is!!I can't out with the next chapter if you don't tell who you think it is...


	9. Chapter 9

Oh all done! This one took longer i'm sorry!! ok well who is the person how hit Naruko?

Chapter 9

I woke up in a another hospital, just like the one I was originally at. Though instead in the corner was a dark hair man he looked eerily similar to Sasuke but, I new that he was in prison by now. I wanted to get up but, I couldn't. The evil IVs had been re attached to my arm. Suddenly the black haired man opened his eyes and it reveled, obsidian eyes, just like Sasuke's.

"Doctor! Doctor!" I stared at the man, running out of the room like a crazed lunatic. I was getting worried, I hoped My mother wasn't coming in. After a few minutes the insane man returned with a doctor, One that I've never seen before. But apparently he's seen me.

"Naruko! How are you! I'm Dr. Umino but, you can call me Iruka. I've heard so much good things about you, and others not so good." I was surprised to see this overly happy doctor was all happy to see me.

"You're not going to tell my parents are you?" Worry was in my voice.

"Well I have to, your couple of ribs, a fractured ankle, and miner cuts and bruises. You're lucky it could have been much worse though." I signaled him to come closer to me.

"You will not…Did you hear me NOT tell my parents once so ever…" I said puling him down by his shirt. "Got that?" He nodded and I let go, he tumbled to the floor. "Next question is where am I?" I looked at Iruka and then at the creepy silent raven. Iruka got up and scratched the back of his head, nervously. I bet he was thinking if I was in the wrong place I would kill him. I mentally laughed.

"Um your in Kohona…" He flinched after he said it.

"Cool…That's great…I'm no where near my parents!" I smiled as I shot my hand up in the air, though it kind of hurt my side. "Oh wait one last thing…Ok two last things…1. When will I be able to recover and be well again? And 2. Do you know where a Uchiha Sasuke is? I mean he was arrested yesterday so you should know where he is, cause it should be all over the news paper." Iruka looked down.

"Naruko, you won't be well for a couple of months…and Sasuke is at Kohona Penitentiary. It's down the street from here." I sliver of hope hit me.

"Can I see him?" Iruka shook his head.

"Why not?!" Iruka jumped when I yelled.

"Um well you see he's not allowed out and you can't get there."

"What about a wheelchair? Can't I use one of them…Oh please, please." He looked up with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you can. I'll have to come with you since you refuse to see your real parents. By the way why don't you want to see them?" I explained to him the story, he listen intently and gave a few nods here and there.

"Ok tomorrow I will take you to the prison and you can see Sasuke, but you have to get some rest." I nodded, he gave a slight smile and walked out of the room. I closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep, happy that I was going to get to see Sasuke again.

xXTimeskipXx – next day afternoon.

I was give a clean pair of clothes that I had been originally been wearing, they were way too big on me, I guess I've lost weight in my times of being in the hospitals. The nurses helped me into a wheelchair and I was then rolled out of the hospital and in to a wheelchair accessible van. Iruka sat in the driver's seat and started the van. We drove for what seemed like 15 minutes before we came to a large prison surrounded by a large gate. I felt slight pain in my heart as we drove down a long drive way looking thing. He stopped in front f the gate and talked to a police officer, after what seemed to be like forever, but we finally got into the prison. I was wheeled out of the van and into the freezing building, this building was colder then the hospitals I've been to. I was rolled into a white room filled with chairs and what good like two desks with huge glass in-between the too and solid brick on either side of the desks. The chair to the desk was removed and I wheeled up to the desk, anticipating the arrival of

Sasuke. After a few minutes, Sasuke came in with to guards next to him, making sure he doesn't escape. Sasuke was dress in a bright orange jump suit. I picked up the phone, a huge smile on my face, Sasuke gave a small one himself, to me.

"Sasuke!" I really wanted to give him a hug, but I knew that wasn't allowed.

"Naruko…What happened to you! You're in a wheelchair!" He stood up to get a better view.

"Hehe funny you should ask. Well after you were taken away I ran away from the hospital, and well it became dark and I became tired, and I stupidly ran in front of a car and got hit." I said with a smile.

"You shouldn't smile." With those words my smile did go away. "I sorry I could have been there." I looked down.

"It's not your fault it's my mom's, you did nothing. Gaara raped me and you know it."

"It's ok I post bail, and I'm going to trial tomorrow, You should be there to defend me." I looked up, and stared into his onyx eyes.

"I'll try, I really will, I really want to hug you right now. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Times up!" The guards yelled.

I waved bye as he was escorted out.

xXEnDXxof chappie

I'm sorry if the whole visitation thing was wrong, because well i've never ever been in a prison...

Oh and lets see i think it was Sai that hit her...


End file.
